Testement
by Shadow of the God Tree
Summary: Chapter 3 up. I saw the loneliness was receding and I felt happy that I could give him comfort even if he could not or would not love me I knew I was beginning to fall and I would love him anyway.
1. Pushing Me Away

* I've lied to you The same way that I always do This is the last smile That I'll fake for the sake of being with you*  
  
I felt the world tip, spin, and a dizzying ride down to an endless abyss. I wish he saw me. I wish he didn't look through me to look at her. Why does he not see me? He looks at me as thought I am but a mirror of what he wants to see. Does he not realize wheat he does?  
  
He sees her. . .  
  
The eyes I love so much cloud over they look through me to the past. Looking through me as if I was a transparent ghost nothing more than a shadow. Why can't he see? He looks at me. I see a man ravaged by the world and barley standing. He sees a tool, a thing to use at his discretion.  
  
The past of pain will forever taint his heart. . .  
  
He looks at me and I smile, lie with the barricade of anger. He makes this wall higher. The stones are piling up, the mortar placed. The walls are being reinforced. This fortress around my heart, so similar to the one that he wrapped around himself is soon to be impregnable.  
  
He will never let me in. . .  
  
The rivers tide overflows silent tears are bled from a silent heart that once beat with the rhythm of love. It slows and beats and irregular rhythm of pain and betrayal. The beat slowing, almost ceasing, with the death of hope. Does he not see the pain? Does he have no regard for those that seek his comfort?  
  
He sees no one but her. . .  
  
"Bitch hurry up! We have shards to find!"  
  
"Do you know what I see?" the whispered words if they were heard by the hanyou were not commented on.  
  
For maybe seconds the sadness and grief were a tangible thing, before anyone could comment on it the atmosphere around the group returned to normal.  
  
"You know I would say that you had something on your mind Kagome-sama, it is said that only the most powerful of Miko's can make others feel what they themselves feel, but an even stronger one can hide them when they are harboring deep emotions." Said Miroku as if musing.  
  
i Fake smiles and Dry eyes are enough to keep them away. . .i  
  
"As flattering as that sounds, you contradict yourself Miroku-sama."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You only need ask my protector how weak I am."  
  
The emotions in my voice were muted as if speaking from memory.  
  
"You are much stronger then any of us have ever given you credit for."  
  
"That is why I am afraid of myself Priest."  
  
Everyone turned to look at me.  
  
"Kagome may I ask you something personal and serious?"  
  
"Fine Miroku."  
  
"May I test you?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Taken aback they all looked at me as if to wonder what was so significant about such a normal thing.  
  
"What is your reason as to why not Kagome?"  
  
"Even one as strong as you can not possibly survive."  
  
"How are you so certain?"  
  
Memories crowded, they crowed me and choked me returning me to the past, to when my father was alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack  
  
A four-year-old Kagome ran into the living room. She stopped when she saw a young woman with black hair wearing the robes of a Miko.  
  
A tradition in the Higurashi family is always have at the age of four a miko must come and test the child to see if the gift was once again granted to the generations of Higurashi's.  
  
The woman smiled at the young girl her Miko senses already telling her that this child would be a miko.  
  
"Kagome is that your name?" asked the young Miko.  
  
"Yes, my mommy said that you are going to give me a test, will it hurt?"  
  
"No child I must only test to see the magic inside of you."  
  
"Okay!" said the enthusiastic child.  
  
The miko watched as the child did as she told her sitting on the floor perfectly still and counting in rhythm. The magic around the girl swirled and flared, becoming a living entity that raised the hairs on the back of her neck. Counting in the same rhythm as the child the miko aloud her energy to flare briefly before settling. This proved to be a fatal mistake.  
  
The energy around Kagome churned and lashed out locking onto the other miko's energy and draining it fighting it. Purifying it of the impurities that all humans harbor. Meanwhile destroying all that made the miko human.  
  
On the floor in the room ashes were left on the floor when Mrs. Higurashi came in the room. The Child crying terrified of what was done ran to her mother and sobbed. Though from that time on the child did not say a word on what happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End FlashBack  
  
*(Everything falls apart Even the people who never frown Eventually break down) The sacrifice of hiding in a lie (Everything has to end You'll soon find we're out of time left To watch it all unwind) The sacrifice is never knowing*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack  
  
The moon shown on to the little girls bed highlighting the fresh cuts and bruises that made residence on her body. The bedding under her stained red with fresh blood and lingering brown of that which dried already. A cut on the little girls forehead leaked making her tears turn red.  
  
The screaming down the stairs was echoed as if in symphony with the cries of a baby. Shouts and cries and silence came together in a song of hatred.  
  
Malice.  
  
Pain.  
  
The little girl got up from the bed; she swayed with the pain that was caused by trying to stand, trying to just breathe. When the girl reached the top of the stairs she hid in shadows trying to fight the cloudy black that seemed to take over her vision.  
  
Down the stairs she saw her father lash out once again his hand already red from the hitting her and her mother numerous times.  
  
Heat.  
  
Anger.  
  
Rage.  
  
Emotions welled up inside the girl and with a moment of clarity she reached inside herself, feeling the holy powers and youki not knowing what it was she took them and spun them into a tangled web around her father. The holy powers purified him, burned him. The youki used the rage and anger that was discarded to attack the innocent soul left by the holy powers.  
  
It all happened n a few seconds but it felt like eternity to the little girl. There just like the priestess two years ago was a pile of dust where the body of a man, her father, once stood and hurt her mother.  
  
At the top of the stairs the girl fainted recalling all the power spent, and hiding what was a part of her once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End FlashBack  
  
Those around Kagome looked at her the glazed eyes filled with unshed tears slowly came back to them, to the present.  
  
"Miroku-sama. Is a miko able to take the youki of many demons and use it to destroy the wicked."  
  
"That is how a miko destroys its evil brethren. Generally a Miko can only take youki form a youkai that is within two miles and only use one demon at a time when doing so. It is difficult to do such but it is possible."  
  
"What about drawing holy powers from other miko's and priests?"  
  
"That is a bit easier but a miko or houshi can only use one or two peoples energy at a time."  
  
"Do you know how many demons there were in Japan when I was six years old in my time? How many holy energies?"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Because I know someone who drew on everyone of them when they were six to destroy the wicked that was her father."  
  
"But that is not possible!"  
  
"Not possible for a miko to draw that much energy or that a child did so with out thought, only out of need and desperation to save the one person in the world that was left to love her?"  
  
"Both that any human can hold that much power means that the miko was, a goddess or close to it!"  
  
"When I was two I . . . I destroyed a miko that was as powerful, maybe a little less, as Miroku. . . she was nothing but a pile of ash on the floor when I was done."  
  
"Why Kagome? How?"  
  
"She was testing me and she strayed to close to the energy that was still not under control, she pulled it out of dormancy. I took her human flaws and I purified her."  
  
*Why I never walked away Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me pushes me away Why I never walked away Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me pushes me away*  
  
Later that day we all continued Inuyasha would not even look at me. Did he despise me because I killed? What was the matter if I could not be seen at least let me be his friend. We camped in a clearing by a hot spring.  
  
I got up and grabbed my backpack not bothering to speak to anyone they were not speaking to me. The trek was short, or maybe it was because my attention was elsewhere I did not realize that this was a spring farther then the one that I had intended to go to.  
  
I undressed what was the point of being modest there was no one there. Slipping into the spring relaxed me and I stared out, emotionless, at the night sky filled with stars and a moon that was never lonely.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I whirled around to come face to face with Inuyasha at the bank of the hot spring. I only noticed that he wore nothing as he jumped in the spring, preventing me from using the rosary to subdue him.  
  
"Why what Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why did you kill the man who gave you life?"  
  
"He gave me nothing."  
  
"He was your father!"  
  
"He was a monster! He did give me something now that I think about it. . . He gave me pain."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He beat my mother and I!"  
  
I gasped in horror as I let the secret, kept so carefully between my mother and I for so long, out.  
  
"Why did you not tell me?"  
  
"What was I supposed to say at the age of six I destroyed my father using the holy energies and youki of Japan to destroy him because he was hitting my mother?!"  
  
*I've tried like you To do everything you wanted too This is the last time I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you*  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Good morning Kagome-sama, Lady Sango."  
  
"Good morning Kagome-chan."  
  
"I have to get back to the well today Inuyasha and you have to get back to her, her call went out last night." My voice was neutral as if I was only relaying a message to a friend instead of giving my blessing for the man I loved to see the woman that I would always be compared to.  
  
"Fine Bitch."  
  
"Inuyasha would you please refrain from calling me a Bitch!"  
  
"Why you are one?"  
  
"I do not smell like dog thank you very much!"  
  
"But you do Kagome."  
  
My eyes went wide, no it couldn't be. My mother would not do this to me!  
  
"I must get home Inuyasha if I don't the next time I go home I will stay!"  
  
"Fine Bitch!"  
  
*(Everything falls apart Even the people who never frown Eventually break down) The sacrifice of hiding in a lie (Everything has to end You'll soon find we're out of time left To watch it all unwind) The sacrifice is never knowing*  
  
*Why I never walked away Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me pushes me away Why I never walked away Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me pushes me away (We're all out of time This is how we find how it all unwinds) The sacrifice of hiding in a lie (We're all out of time This is how we find how it all unwinds) The sacrifice is never knowing Why I never walked away Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me pushes me away Why I never walked away Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me pushes me away Pushes me away* 


	2. Lonely Hunter

*She came in lookin' good and lookin' around;  
  
She's checkin' out every man in the room right now.  
  
Don't go tellin' her about right or wrong,  
  
She's been alone way to long.*  
  
I ran, the breath burning in my lungs and forcing them selves to continue their natural rhythm. I felt as if I was going to break apart. Is their nothing for me in this world I live in?  
  
She lied to me. All my life she kept from me the secret that I was. what the man that I called father told me I was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack  
  
"You worthless spawn of a demon."  
  
"Daddy I'm sorry I spilled coffee on your shirt. I didn't mean it." a small whimpering cry left the little girls throat. Fear clogged her throat.  
  
"I will never forgive you your mothers sins, she was the one who chose to be a bitch and fuck the mutt. You are the result of sin and by association you are demon."  
  
"I'm not a demon!"  
  
A resounding slap was heard and a magnificent bruise rose up on the young child's face.  
  
"Don't talk back to me demon spawn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End FlashBack  
  
Lies are nothing but truths with a blades edge.  
  
I am lied to everyday for what? I will be told what they all want me to know and I am the keeper of truth. I take every precious scrap I can hold. Why is it that I must be kept from the truth?  
  
*Oh the heart is a lonely hunter,  
  
With only one desire:  
  
To find some lastin' comfort,  
  
In the arms of a lover's fire.  
  
Driven by a desperate hunger,  
  
To the dark of the neon light.  
  
Oh, the heart is a lonely hunter,  
  
When there's no sign of a love in sight.*  
  
Up ahead sat a lonely demon, I realized even as I was nearly upon him that he was Inuyasha's brother.  
  
I walked up to him and sat next to his fire. What was he doing here I had to wonder? I didn't even look at him instead looked into the fire to once again be lost in thoughts of pain, thoughts of lies and truth.  
  
I was surprised when he held out a cup with sake. I took a swallow it tasted bitter much like my emotions. I felt it begin to go to my head carefully numbing it till all that was left was an undefined ache. Is this what my life had boiled down to?  
  
Looked into Sesshomaru's deep amber eyes, a predators eyes, a hunters eyes, lonely, hungry eyes. With out preamble I leaned foreword and kissed him. The kiss was long and sweet but it had a desperate hunger, a need to fill the emptiness inside.  
  
*She hears him say: "Hey, can I buy you a drink?"  
  
And sees the pale white circle where he wears his ring.  
  
She knows he's dealin' her a dangerous hand:  
  
The consequences of a one night stand.*  
  
I leaned in for another kiss this time it went deeper. He asked for entrance into my mouth his tongue rough and insistent. I gave in under the tender assault. My eyes closed and the only sounds were the crackling in the fire and moans, I did not know if they were from him or me. I knew he was dangerous and that I didn't love him, but I was desperate, desperate to forget, desperate to leave this place and soar above the heavens.  
  
He tore open my shirt and though he was rough I barely noticed. I realized that I was awakening, the demon inside me was beginning to rear its powerful head and roar it's release. The mental cage that had kept it prisoner for fifteen years were slowly crumbling, disappearing leaving the beast free.  
  
His hands were silky smooth and they ran along my skin, over my nipples making them stand at attention, scheming as I was aching. I felt his hand trail lower his body sliding along mine creating sweet friction. He blew on my skin making it tingle, he leaned in and seemed to wean on my nipples as a child does for mothers milk.  
  
He pulled up and looked at me his eyes darkening with forbidden passion. He pulled off the rest of my clothes slowly never wavering his eye contact. I felt heat pooling inside myself. I saw for an instinct as he pulled of his clothes the question the need for reassurance that I had never thought to see in his eyes.  
  
At the back of his eyes was a bloody beast stalking its prey. He placed his hand on my breast and trailed it slowly down my body. I felt the need, the passion take over my body; everything around me came in as a red haze. Desire to mate, desire to conquer and be conquered ran rampant in my blood. I felt fangs explode in my mouth.  
  
His head kissed sweetly down my body after leaving a sweltering kiss. His eyes never leaving my almost red ones. When he finally reached the center of my need I shuddered with the sensations. He lapped at me and slowly I felt the pressure build and a precipice just out of reach loom over me. Then I was there, the world shattered into unreality leaving me gasping with the sensations.  
  
*But the heart is a lonely hunter,  
  
With only one desire:  
  
To find some lastin' comfort,  
  
In the arms of a lover's fire.  
  
Driven by a desperate hunger,  
  
To the dark of the neon light.  
  
Oh, the heart is a lonely hunter,  
  
When there's no sign of a love in sight.*  
  
I sat up as soon as the emotions receded a bit I looked into his eyes and nodded. With deliberate roughness he flipped me on my stomach. Pulling me so that I was now on my knee's vulnerable to his invasion from behind. He pulled me against him and I braced my hands on the dirt of the clearings floor. Slowly he pushed into me and groaned, the sensations made me vocalize my pleasure as well.  
  
He broke through my claim to innocence and we moved faster together. The rhythm as ancient as time. I felt him move inside me his hands moving up from my hips to cup my breasts. His teeth scrapped at the skin of my neck. As both of us reached the edge we howled our pleasure unto the night. His teeth bit down hard in the junction between my neck and shoulder. I felt the skin break and then I felt my blood rush into my mate.  
  
Mate.  
  
Mine.  
  
*From somewhere deep inside she tells him no. Before she starts to cry, she turns to go.*  
  
I woke with the morning light searing through my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes, I felt with out seeing that he had awoken the sleeping demoness inside me. I felt my self-purring with contentment. With no wish to move I curled up with my mate my fluffy black tail wrapped around the man beside me. With the last thought I shot up and snapped my eyes open. Fluffy Tail?  
  
Sometime in the night I had become the hanyou I was meant to be when I was born.  
  
Did this change me? Am I a different from who I was before? When did nature draw its line? When am I to be free of this destiny that was placed on me for so long. I looked to my . . . mate and sighed I had always thought him beautiful, in a manly way mind you, but still any other way of describing him would be inconsequential, ordinary, paled as the moon is to the sun. His deadly beauty drew me to him as assuredly as I was drawn to the strength of will and power.  
  
I watched as he got up having awoken when I had let out the surprised yelp of seeing for the very first time my true form. He was almost done dressing and I looked at his eyes they were still lonely but they had a new light in them the light of hope, of possession.  
  
Slowly he walked toward the rising sun. It's light out lining his from and I felt for a moment that I might ask him to stay. That we may have been together forever and that we might learn to love on another.  
  
Before I broke out in tears I hurriedly dressed. With only one look back I realized that I would need him. He was a new lifeline to the pain that I suffered. I walked quickly following the scent that I somehow recognized as that which belonged to Inuyasha.  
  
*Oh, the heart is a lonely hunter,  
  
With only one desire:  
  
To find some lastin' comfort,  
  
In the arms of a lover's fire.  
  
Driven by a desperate hunger,  
  
To the dark of the neon light.  
  
Oh, the heart is a lonely hunter,  
  
When there's no sign of a love in sight.*  
  
I reached their camp around midnight the next day. I had never realized just how far I had run the day before.  
  
Along the long day I found that I could manipulate my miko powers to put a glamour on my hanyou form to hide the youki from my blood and the world.  
  
They all looked concerned and Inuyasha seemed angry I realized that I might smell like Sesshomaru and so I also hid that form my scent but I did not erase it, never would I again. I felt as though I was being watched.  
  
Life has so many hard choices but where do I go when love is lacking and I feel nothing but a cunning loneliness inside, and the need of my friends keeping me alive.  
  
*Oh, the heart is a lonely hunter,  
  
When there's no sign of a love in sight.*  
  
************************************************************* I hope you people liked this chapter and I would not mind some reviews even if they are out of pity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Song: (The) Heart is a Lonely Hunter By: Reba MacEntire  
  
Shadow of the God Tree 


	3. I Need You

*I don't need a lot of things, I can get by with nothing Of all the blessings life can bring, I've always needed something*  
  
That day and the rest of that month I had to fight myself from two things. One was the youkai blood that kept surging to the surface whenever I got angry with Inuyasha.  
  
The second was when I fought the need to be beside my mate. It was a burning desire to go off and run to him I needed him and for his sake I could not call for him. What if his claim of mew was accidental? I did not want to be one of those needy females that clung to him, an annoyance. I also did not want him to fight his brother.  
  
Duty kept me with him now, instead of my heart. But need was slowly overcoming rational thought I needed my mate with me. I felt like I needed to tell him and my companions the news. But what would their reactions be?  
  
I wonder who in this group is really a friend and who is a trickster, a liar a betrayer. Who of all would give away all our secrets to the demon Naraku? Who could I trust? Was there such a thing as trust anymore? We all have our secrets and yet none are shared.  
  
My thoughts once again are wandering to him. Sesshomaru. My mate. I am his as he is mine but I did not want to be his burden, I did not want to be the nuisance that did nothing positive for him. I wish that I had him now.  
  
*But I've got all I want When it comes to loving you You're my only reason, You're my only truth*  
  
I am having a harder time hiding the fact that I am with child. This is the fourth month I have been away from my mother and the rest of my family but I don't know if I am ever going to go back. They all knew and they all kept the secret from me. It has also been four months since I have been away from my mate and I miss him terribly.  
  
The truth has alluded my friends but if they have noticed the change in habits and the hidden magic that is always surrounding myself, either they are respecting my privacy or they do not have enough power to notice what exactly it is that I am doing with it, thinking that it is an unconscious manifestation of long time dormant power.  
  
The call has been hovering on my lips for so long that I almost have sent it out. I wish for my mate to be here to share my joy at the life we created together in side me. I wonder what Inuyasha would feel after realizing that inside me I carry the heir to the western lands. I wonder if Sesshomaru had not met me would have ever had an heir or would the lands and titles have gone to Inuyasha after he grew bored with the position?  
  
With out preamble I walked away form my companions as they sat by the fire doing the things that are they usually do in our nighttime routine. Sango was polishing her abnormally large boomerang, and Miroku was seated against a tree, slowly scooting over to where Sango was sitting his hand twitching as it rested on his knee, Inuyasha was sitting alert in his tree and little Shippo was asleep in my sleeping bag.  
  
When I was far enough down wind from Inuyasha I looked to the moon allowing the wind to whistle around me telling the stories of what was happening around it. The full moon shone brightly atop the hill and I let the glamour fall and howled the release of the demon, and I called for all the lands to hear, I called for my mate.  
  
I took a whiff of the still moving wind and I scented Inuyasha rushing towards me. I felt the currents in the air rushing to hinder his journey at my call. By the time Inuyasha caught up with me the call will have left the area and I would once again look like the human Kagome that my mother had convinced me that I was for fifteen years.  
  
The spell that was put upon me by a priestess when I was so young made me age abnormally fast for a youkai and so I have the appearance and mindset of a 1500 year old demon.  
  
*I need you like water Like breath, like rain I need you like mercy From heaven's gate There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you*  
  
The next day dawned bright and warm. A slight breeze kept me cool and for some odd reason I was happy, happy, as I have not been for so long. With a bounce in my step we all preceded to the nearest area I sensed the shards. On our way for some reason that as of yet was not told to us.  
  
"Everyone we will set up camp here."  
  
"Inuyasha why it's only the after noon usually you make us walk till a little after dark before you allow us to make camp?"  
  
"I figure if the bastard wants the sword I can fight him after resting a bit."  
  
"Your brother is coming Inuyasha?" I said with barley-suppressed urgency.  
  
With out preamble I ran for the nearest hot spring to wash off all the dirt of the road that had accumulated after five stops out doors and no hot springs in sight. When I came back a little later every one was resting in the sun, soon the sun would set and the night would reign over the land.  
  
I felt the emptiness inside of me slowly recede as the presence neared.  
  
*You're the hope that moves me  
  
To courage again  
  
You're the love that rescues me  
  
When the cold winds rage*  
  
"Sesshomaru! Come out and fight me!"  
  
"I did not come to fight you Inuyasha."  
  
"What are you here for then Brother?"  
  
"Make no mistake that I wish to fight you for tetsusaiga little brother but I have come for another reason, and for this reason only."  
  
I had been walking back from looking around our area and I saw him. The one I have been waiting for all day I forgot about my glamour, but then he did not know it was he only saw the human.  
  
"Sess!"  
  
I ran to him not able to contain my joy he turned towards me and opened his arms letting them drop to their sides. I wrapped my arms around him as if he was a lifeline that was to hold me to the land of the living.  
  
I felt the emotions of shock run through my friends and I ignored them and hugged my mate all the more. I felt as though he was a mirage, and illusion that would disappear if I let go and I vow here and now that no one would ever take me away from him. He was mine and I was his, there was no one else that had a claim on me.  
  
"I am here."  
  
"I'm so glad you came, I wasn't sure that you would heed the call."  
  
"You are my mate of course I would come."  
  
"I have much news mate. Please don't be angry with me or your brother."  
  
"I will not be angry at you my brother however. . ."  
  
"He did not know."  
  
"What is the news?"  
  
*And it's so amazing  
  
'Cause that's just how you are  
  
And I can't turn back now  
  
'Cause you've brought me too far*  
  
We all sat around the fire, the orange and red flames reflecting the wild emotions that I felt weave their way around me.  
  
"I have put myself under a glamour since the day I came back from my home. I will show you all what lay behind the mask of magic that you all must have sensed long ago."  
  
Without looking at anyone I released my hold on the pent up magic I had kept within me. My hair pooled on the forest floor, as it lengthened. A tail that looked like a cross between a cats and one like Sesshomaru's grew from my tailbone. Fine white claws sprouted from my fingers. And my clothes changed as well. I wore a tight wraparound blue skirt and a loose sleeveless shirt shaped in a v. when they looked I knew that they would see that I was with child.  
  
I was too far along to hide it without the help of the glamour. I rested my hand on my stomach when as if protecting the child in my womb from the emotions of my friends.  
  
"How far along are you Kagome?" Sango as she expressed her question looked very concerned.  
  
"The child will be born in four months time, I don't know which it will be."  
  
"Our child is male."  
  
I looked at Sesshomaru and saw in his eyes a hot rage that had it been directed at me, instead of the ground, would have made me scared of the man wielding it.  
  
"Kagome what in your right mind made you carry my child around the wilds of Japan with only my half brother to protect you. To add to that you have pieces of the Shikon no Tama." There was a calm fury in his voice that scared me but also made me feel warm; he loved our child.  
  
"I feel that I am protecting my child accordingly."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"With Naraku's spies everywhere and nobody but the two of us knowing of our mating I thought that Naraku would not target us directly and seek to harm my child!"  
  
"Sesshomaru I hate to agree with her, as she is my friend and as such making the child a special person in my life as well, she makes a good point. Naraku likes to pit friends and loved ones against one another and seeing that Kagome is targeted by Naraku her way has made for safety for the child." Said Miroku and now as never before was I glad to have him for a friend.  
  
I yawned and taking the hint everyone prepared for sleep the look I passed to my mate said that we would talk later. I knew he had questions and I hope I can answer them. Now as I lay in his arms I feel safe his eyes locked on mine, as if seeing my soul, I saw the loneliness was receding and I felt happy that I could give him comfort even if he could not or would not love me I knew I was beginning to fall and I would love him anyway.  
  
*Cause I need you I need you*  
  
******************************************************** Song: I Need You  
  
By: LeAnn Rimes  
  
I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews as few as there were but I am grateful.  
  
Shadow of the God Tree 


End file.
